


As If Savouring An Ice Cream

by DWImpala67



Series: Spn kink bingo 2020 [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Dean Winchester Gives Oral Sex, Fondling, Licking, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sibling Incest, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:07:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22439251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DWImpala67/pseuds/DWImpala67
Summary: Written for Spnkinkmeme Bingo 2020.Dean can't help but give Sam a toe curling blowjob. Only, giving some love to his sensitive balls.18+ content. Read the tags before you read the fic.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: Spn kink bingo 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590937
Comments: 3
Kudos: 91
Collections: SPN Kink Bingo 2020





	As If Savouring An Ice Cream

**Author's Note:**

> Square Filled: Sucking Balls
> 
> Happy Reading!
> 
> Thank you, Jess for a quick Beta!

Dean touched Sam’s balls as he slowly and sensually licked the whole shaft. He heard his brother give a loud groan.

“Damn Sammy, you’re really enjoying it.”

“Y-ye..uh..sss. Could you do it again, please?” Sam said, panting as he tried to grip the kitchen counter for support so as not to fall down. 

“Anything you want, Sammy." Dean said and went back to giving his brother the blowjob of his life. What he noticed though was how Sam seemed to get more excited whenever he went near his balls. 

“You like it when I play with your balls, don’t you?” 

“Uhh...Dean, please...” Sam begged. He was really hard and leaking pre cum already.

“Okay, Sammy. Look at me. Look at me as I swallow all of you.” Dean commanded.

The hazel eyes bored deep into the green orbs as Dean sucked on the tip of the cock, his hands simultaneously fondling with his balls. Sam was in ecstasy. The sight before him was so hot. The pink lips of his brothers wrapped prettily around his member. “Just like that...” He breathed deeply.

Dean bobbed his head and hollowed his cheeks as he sucked Sam slowly and steadily. He felt Sam tighten his grip on his hair and tug them tight. That’s how Dean understood, he needed more. So, he licked the big cock once more from the tip till the base of the cock and then down to the balls. 

“Jesus, Sammy...your balls are so heavy. You want me to suck on them?”

“Anything, Dean...uhhh...just make me come!" 

“Yeah, baby...you’re so hot, baby boy...” Dean spoke as he licked his testicles experimentally. His cock twitched upon hearing his excited moan. He started licking on them as he continued stroking his cock. His tongue swiped along them, slowly and greedily in long strokes as if he was savoring his ice cream. 

“Shit, Dean...”

“You like that, Sammy, don’t you?”

“God, Dean the mouth on you...” Sam moaned loudly as Dean took one of his balls into his mouth and sucked hard. “Oh my god...” Sam’s pleasure was doubled as his brother managed to suck his balls in tandem with his strokes on the cock in his hand. 

Dean could feel he had managed to work his brother into a frenzy, but he wasn’t done yet. He bent down a bit more and licked up his shaft once, twice and knew he’d worked his magic as Sam shouted.

“Holy...fuck...shit, Dean, I’m close...” Sam felt his toes curl as his brother did too many things to his balls and sped up his strokes on Sam’s cock. 

“I can tell...your balls are so tight, you’re gonna come hard and long, aren’t you?” 

“Fucking...nhhuhhh...please, please, please” Sam begged.

Dean kissed his balls one final time and took his length all the way in his mouth and sucked on it. The moment his tongue touched the tip of Sam’s cock, his brother was a mess.

“Damn it, DEAN” Sam roared as he came shooting long thick white seed in his brother’s mouth. His eyes rolled back and his knees gave up as he collapsed on the kitchen floor, breathing heavily. 

Dean cleaned Sammy up with his mouth and sat in front of the fucked out mess of an angel that was his brother. 

“Damn, Dean...you dirty jerk. That was one of the most amazing experiences of my life!” Sam praised his brother and saw him turning pink. He couldn’t resist to haul his brother up into his embrace as he kissed him passionately, enjoying the taste of himself on Dean’s tongue. He kept kissing his brother senseless. 

Dean didn’t know how long they sat there kissing but when he came up for air, he felt something wet in his boxers. He palmed his cock to feel it limp and that’s when he realized that somewhere between playing with his balls and making Sam come, he had spilled his seed in his boxers like a teenager. What was more embarrassing was that Sam had managed to notice his discomfort. 

“Dean...did...uh...did you just...?” Sam tried asking.

“Don’t you dare. I swear if you make fun...” Dean didn’t get to complete his threat as Sam once again kissed him stupid, tongue mapping out all his insides. When Sam broke the kiss, Dean was dazed and already half hard.

“That...Dean, that is the hottest thing you’ve done. Just losing control like that while sucking me off. God, Dean, you are perfect.” Sam went back to the object of his fascination: Dean’s mouth. 

They sat there kissing each other until Dean’s bulge became too obvious for Sam not to notice and he looked at his brother predatorily. “Dean, get stripped and on the bed. NOW” He ordered.

And Dean complied immediately just as he always did and going by the hungry looks in Sam’s eyes, he was in for a long and hard fuck, like always. God, he loved his brother. 

“I love you too.” Sam yelled from behind as he trailed his big brother. 

And Dean couldn’t stop the smile spreading on his lips. His brother did indeed, know him well. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
